With the rapid development of computer and network technology, the all-round digitalization and networking of applied medical information has become an important task of construction of new-type digital hospitals. The comprehensive application of HIS (Hospital Information System), PACS (Picture Archiving & Communication System), RIS (Radiology Information System) and LIS (Laboratory Information System) has attracted attention from more and more professionals. However, the procedure of seeing a doctor involves registration, outpatient service, photographing or lab tests, photograph pickup or lab test reports, and payment, the lounges of current hospitals are often crowed with patients that wait in lines to register before the work hours of outpatient service and registration windows are often crowed with people that pick up reports during rush hours. By analyzing the present workflow of the medical process of hospitals we can see that: people need to wait in lines for registration, for taking or picking up photographs, and for picking up reports. Standing a line of the entire process takes a lot of time (usually 1-2 h). A patient has to spend much more time on queuing than on seeing a doctor. Many hospitals wish to solve these problems, and the development and improvement of the HIS functions have facilitated patients and ensured the timely clinical treatment.